


Royal Guard: The Secret Service

by mint03



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: If Korea had their own Kingsman and it was composed entirely of idols, Kingsman AU, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Choi Hansol | Vernon, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Multi, WILD CONCEPT ISN'T IT, but if you squint hard enough you'll see my ships which are, it's gonna be cheesy and dramatic as hell, so secret agent and espionage stuff, this isn't about romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint03/pseuds/mint03
Summary: Unbeknownst to Lee Chan, all of the members of Seventeen are working agents for the Royal Guard, a Secret Service working to uphold international safety. When it's finally his turn to be recruited, he takes up the offer. Meanwhile, idols have begun disappearing, and an unknown rookie group's debut song seems to be grabbing the attention of K-Pop fans all over the nation.Seventeen x Kingsman AU where Korea's version is called the Royal Guard. Very cheesy. Very dramatic. Not at all backed up by facts. Not about romance, I just really wanted to write about Seventeen as secret agents.





	1. Prologue + MISSION 1 : Rose Quartz & Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the newest Kingsman movie and started thinking about what Korea's version would be called and how it would function and it suddenly spiraled into this. 
> 
> I didn't even like the movie.
> 
> Comments are very appreciated!

**PROLOGUE**

 

Sweat beaded beneath his chin, dripping down onto his tattered shirt as he held his friend off with the full width of his opened umbrella. 

 

His back, tingling with the aftershock of being slammed onto the cold tile of the dressing room, strained further as Soonyoung continued to press forward, trying his best to reach him behind the umbrella. 

 

“Hyung, please,” begged Chan through gritted teeth, “Soonyoung hyung, it’s me!”

 

“Agent Sunglow is compromised,” buzzed the voice in his ear. It wasn’t Jihoon. It wasn’t even Seungcheol. It was the disembodied voice of the Head. “I demand you take him out,  _ now _ , Agent Robin.”

 

“But he’s my friend!” screamed Chan, losing his breath. He could hear the beating of his heart pounding in his ears. 

 

“You both knew the risks coming into the Royal Guard. Now isn’t any different.”

 

Chan squeezed his eyes shut. He felt like gasping for air. The unexperienced feeling of drowning was overtaking his senses. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, mixing with the sweat streaming down his face.

 

Where was back up? Where were his members? How could he face this alone?

 

“Chan.”

 

Soonyoung called out to him sweetly; as if he wasn’t pressing a knife into the reinforced titanium outer layer of his umbrella. 

 

“Chan, it’s me. Don’t hurt me,” called out Soonyoung again, a smile on his face. 

 

“I’M TRYING NOT TO!” shouted Chan in exasperation. 

 

Why did this have to happen? Why did they join the Royal Guard? None of this had to be his problem, or his friends’ problems. 

 

Why couldn’t things just go back to how they were three weeks ago; back when all he thought about was practicing and performing? The most stressful thing on his mind was entertaining his fans; not potentially murdering his teammate. 

 

If only he could go back.

 

\----------------------------------

  
  


**MISSION 1 : Rose Quartz & Serenity**

 

“He’s not ready.”

 

“Of course he’s ready. We were all ready the day we debuted. We just gave him more time.”

 

“For fuck’s sake, he’s only eighteen!”

 

“And how old were you when you started training, Seungcheol?”

 

Seungcheol shot the other an aggravated glance.

 

“We’re exceptions. You know that.” 

 

“If we could start training at the age of fifteen, then he can handle it now.”

 

Seungcheol took a seat besides his friend, head in his hands, threading his fingers through his messy, curled hair. 

 

“Jihoon...what if he gets hurt?”

 

“Then he’ll get back up again and try even harder.” Jihoon finally took his eyes off the monitor in front of him and turned to face the troubled leader; his best friend. “I believe in him.”

 

“But… Chan....”

 

“Deserves to know the truth,” continued Jihoon, putting a hand on one of Seungcheol’s. “We can’t expect him to keep believing our excuses to skip practice and schedules. And hey,” He squeezed Seungcheol’s hand firmly, “In the end, it’s his choice, right? He can turn down the offer.”

 

Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“That’s what you said about all of them.”

 

“And they could’ve, but they chose not to. I didn’t lie,” ended Jihoon, turning back to his computer. “I’ll phone in Black.”

 

He pressed a couple keys and a black square appeared on his monitor. A filtered voice came through the speakers.

 

“Agent Rose Quartz, Agent Serenity. Good afternoon.”

 

“Agent Rose Quartz, accepting offer of recruitment,” said Jihoon to the voice. 

 

“And Agent Serenity? As you know, action cannot be taken within a team without affirmatives from both lead Hues.”

 

Jihoon looked to his friend once again.

 

Seungcheol bit his bottom lip.

 

“Agent Serenity...accepting offer of recruitment...”

 

He let out a deep sigh.

 

“...to Lee Chan.”


	2. MISSION 2 : New Blue Hue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan receives his offer of recruitment to enter the Royal Guard.

**MISSION 2 : New Blue Hue**

 

“Chan!”

 

Chan turned, as the dance instructed, but stopped to face the doorway. His face lit up almost immediately.

 

“Hyung!”

 

He ran to the door of the practice room, giving Soonyoung a happy hug. “How were your parents? Everything okay?”

 

“Oh, haha,” chuckled Soonyoung, “Yeah, they’re fine.” He patted the younger dancer on the shoulder. “Chan, listen - there’s somewhere we have to go.” 

 

Chan stared back at him inquisitively, confused at Soonyoung’s odd behavior.

 

“What?”

 

“Follow me,” said Soonyoung, leading Chan out of the practice room. He began muttering a series of statements that the younger member couldn’t quite follow.

 

“Just remember, you can always say no. I’m like, really glad that you’re getting the offer but still- it’s difficult. And dangerous! And just - you really don’t have to do it. But I’d be happy if you do! We all would. But don’t let that pressure you!”

 

“Hyung, you’re not making any sense,” said Chan as Soonyoung led him upstairs to the recording studio. 

 

Jihoon’s private studio, to be exact.

 

“Nothing is going to make sense in the next couple of seconds,” replied Soonyoung with a nervous laugh. “Don’t freak out.”

 

He took them into Jihoon’s studio, then deeper into the recording room within it. 

 

Chan stared as Soonyoung put on the large headset, as if he was going to record. He tapped on the microphone in front of him and clicked his tongue twice.

 

“Hello Mic. Agent Sunglow, entering.”

 

Two electronic beeps chirped back at him in response. A yellow light suddenly emitted from the base of the microphone and highlighted his arms.

 

Soonyoung sighed and brought up his hands. He did a brief, but complicated, tutting dance maneuver and then put his hands back at his sides. 

 

“Happy now?”

 

The microphone beeped three times in response.

 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes and turned around, once again facing Chan.

 

“At least that’s easy; Vocal Team has to sing an E5 to get in. Jihoon sure does like to make it hard for them.”

 

Chan stumbled forward as the entire room began to sink. Soonyoung reached out to steady him.

 

“Wh-What’s going on?!”

 

“This is supposed to happen, don’t worry,” replied Soonyoung. “You’ll get used to it.”

 

The room continued to move downwards. Chan’s heart was beginning to beat faster with every meter they sank.

 

“Hold on,” said Soonyoung, holding onto his arm firmly.

 

“Wh- AH!”

 

As soon as the room stopped sinking, it shot forward; like a subway taking off into the dark underground railway tunnels of Seoul. 

 

Soonyoung kept Chan upright. Chan wondered in amazement how Soonyoung could stay standing still when his trained legs could barely gain any stability in the moving room. 

 

After a few moments, their trip seemed to come to an end. Chan felt the room slowing, and with a few more beeps from the microphone, it finally came to a halt. 

 

Chan’s eyes opened wide when the back wall of the room suddenly slid down, opening up into a pristine, white hallway. 

 

“Thank you, Mic,” said Soonyoung, pulling Chan with him into the hallway and leaving the recording room. 

 

The microphone beeped once again, and the wall slid back up behind them.

 

“Hyung, where are we?” asked Chan in almost a whisper. The environment seemed to call for secrecy.

 

“I’ll let them explain,” replied Soonyoung, leading Chan down the hallway. “We’re almost there.”

 

Chan jumped in surprise as a segment of the wall they passed suddenly slid down, just as their own had did. 

 

“Soonyoung!”

 

“Jeonghan hyung? You’re late!”

 

Jeonghan emerged from the room behind the wall. “Tell me something new,” he said with a laugh. “But you took the studio so I had to take the espresso; or should I say,  _ expresso _ ?”

 

“You shouldn’t be joking around today,” said Soonyoung in a serious tone; a rare sight for Chan. 

 

“And  _ you  _ need to calm down,” replied Jeonghan, hitting him on the shoulder. “You’re probably freaking him out more than he needs to be.”

 

Chan waved.

 

“Yeah-- Hi? I still have no idea what’s going on. Where the hell are we? Jeonghan hyung is here too?”

 

“We’re all here actually,” said Jeonghan, nudging himself between Soonyoung and Chan and leading them further down the hallway. “You’re the only one who’s missing!” 

 

He stopped at one of the many doors and pressed his hand against the panel besides the handle. 

 

“Agent Red Dahlia,” droned the security panel, “Access granted.”

 

“Come on in,” said Jeonghan, pushing the door open. 

 

The trio entered the room. Chan looked around, both nervous and excited. He had no idea what awaited him, and couldn’t even fathom what it could possibly be.

 

The room was brightly lit; stark white, just like the hallway. There was only one panel of color at the back of the room. The Seventeen logo was in white, contrasting with the back panel of the Rose Quartz and Serenity spectrum behind it. A long, white table filled the room. His band members were sitting on both sides of the table. Jeonghan went to take a seat besides Joshua.

 

Seungcheol sat at the back of the room, in front of the logo. Jihoon stood besides him, a large, white tablet in his hands. 

 

“Take a seat, Chan,” said Jihoon.

 

Soonyoung ushered him towards the seat at the opposite end of the table. He then sat besides him, nervously looking back and forth between Chan and Jihoon.

 

“What’s up guys?” asked Chan, sliding forward in his chair. “Is this some kinda prank? A secret camera? Because let me tell you this is some kind of crazy budget for a prank.”

 

“Not a prank, Chan,” said Jihoon, tapping the tablet in his hands. 

 

Almost immediately the room darkened. The panel behind Seungcheol lit up, and a hologram monitor appeared in front of it, the logo still glowing in pink and blue on the projected screen.

 

Similar screens appeared in front of each member, but in different colors. Chan could barely take in anything but caught a warm orange-yellow screen in front of Soonyoung on his right, and a soft purple in front of Vernon, who was sitting on his left. 

 

“Let me explain briefly,” said Jihoon, touching a few buttons on the hologram screen. “This is the Royal Guard.”

 

He pulled up a file and the screen was filled with dozens of small squares, all of varying shades and hues. 

 

“We are the Korean base of a larger secret international intelligence agency. Though we mainly deal within the problems of South Korea, when our problems go abroad, so do we, which happens more often than not.” 

 

A map of the country appeared on the screen. Colorful dots covered the map. “We have over fifty working agents in the country, and have allied organizations worldwide. Though some of our cousins tend to have a small core team of members, we believe our efforts deliver better results with many agents split into smaller, intimate groups that can function independently; in case of emergencies. Within the Royal Guard system, missions are given to teams, and the appointed lead Hues handle the missions from there.”

 

With another tap of his finger, another file opened. A picture of Chan appeared, along with several graphs and charts.

 

“The majority of operatives are what we call ‘idols.’ The Royal Guard has been working closely with entertainment companies for years keep this organization staffed and running smoothly.”

 

Chan held up his hand.

 

“Ok, but why idols?”

 

Jihoon waved his hand over the screen. Images and videos appeared of various idols performing, practicing, appearing on red carpets, and socializing.

 

“Idols are the prime choice for espionage. They’re highly coordinated, motivated, and have magnificent endurance. They’re intelligent and are already trained in the manners of socializing and using their wits to gain information needed to carry on a mission. They have access to important events within our country and internationally to easily survey important locations when necessary. Not to mention, almost everyone likes at least one idol and would never expect idols to be secret agents.”

 

“Entertainment companies control most of the media consumed by our country. When the Royal Guard needs a catastrophic event to go unnoticed, the media takes care of it. This is how we keep panic at a minimum.”

 

“Every idol under a talent agency associated with the Royal Guard is trained in the ways of espionage without their knowledge. Teams are formed by the agencies based on skills and camaraderie. Generally, the team is given an offer of recruitment together, once the Boss thinks they’re ready. Every member of the team is not required to accept; but in most cases, they do. In our case, however, we had a few more members than usual, so they allowed us to recruit half of you at a later time.”

 

“In very special cases,” continued Jihoon with another flick of his wrist. “Trainees are selected to be informed ahead of debut, upon entering the company, to train under the knowledge and tutelage of the Royal Guard.”

 

Twelve squares appeared on the screen. Chan noticed the Rose Quartz and Serenity blocks near the end of the chart. 

 

“In either case; it’s a very stressful, very serious, and  _ very dangerous _ job,” explain Jihoon, waving away the images. “I say job because you  _ will  _ be paid handsomely for the missions you take part in; but that should never be your motivation for accepting. The Royal Guard is not responsible for any deaths that may occur while on duty.”

 

“Deaths?!”

 

“It’s just a possibility,” said Jihoon. “It doesn’t happen often.”

 

“So what, you’re all like, James Bond or something?”

 

Vernon laughed from besides him.

 

“Something like that,” he said with a smile. “Just without the Bond Babes part.”

 

Seungkwan elbowed him in the stomach with a whispered “Shut up!”

 

Chan heard a loud sigh from the other side of the room. Seungcheol had finally raised his head from being propped up by his hands and tapped a panel on the table. The lights came back on again.

 

“To put it simply, we’re secret agents who go on life-threatening missions to keep the country safe both nationally and internationally with the best interests of worldwide peace. And you-”

 

Seungcheol took another deep breath.

 

“Are qualified to become an agent.”

 

“I am?”

 

“Perfectly qualified, what with the twelve fantastic agents you’ve had teaching you for the past few years. Not that you knew, but all the same,” continued Jihoon. The screen fell once again on Chan’s profile. “Aced your scores in athletics and reactions, have no problems socializing in large and high caliber events, logical and good enough coordination to garner the best results in highly intensive situations. Just look at your scores when we did those gymnastics lessons.”

 

“I wondered why we did those,” muttered Chan.

 

“You’re practically olympic level, and your idiotic venture into parkour actually displayed your advanced skills immensely. It convinced the Big Boss that you were ready for recruitment.”

 

“And who’s that?”

 

“A secret.”

 

A voice emanated from Jihoon and Seungcheol’s screen. A black square had appeared amidst all of Chan’s information. 

 

“I am Agent Black. Who I am is a secret, and doesn’t matter. My identity is hidden only per international safety protocol, and I am no one sinister.”

 

“Easier to say than believe,” replied Chan.

 

“Your loyalty need not lie with me,” said the distorted voice, showing no emotion. “Agents Serenity and Rose Quartz report to me; you report to them. As long as you trust your fellow agents and teammates, you should do fine.”

 

A screen suddenly projected in front of Chan from the table. A square of bright blue shone back at him, pulsing warmly. 

 

“If you accept the offer, you’ll be put through a series of tests to determine if you are fit to be an agent of the Royal Guard,” explained Black.

 

“I thought you said I was already qualified,” said Chan, looking to Jihoon.

 

“You are,” replied the older boy, “Qualified to take the test. Like, you’ve filled the prerequisites to take the class, that sort of thing.”

 

Black continued. “If not, you’ll be sent back to your regular life; no harm done. As long as you swear an oath of secrecy, we’ll let you keep your memories of this experience.”

 

“That’s… good to hear,” said Chan. “I accept.”

 

“If you accept, please put place your hand on the screen in front of you.”

 

“Wait- Chan.”

 

The group’s leader stood up from his seat, stress showing on his face as he stared at their youngest member. 

 

“Please...think about it harder,” he said, straining on the words. “No need to rush.”

 

“What’s to think about? You all think I can do it, and I want to help all of you.”

 

“Yeah, but,” Seungcheol bit his bottom lip, “It’s dangerous.”

 

“But you all willingly put yourself in this danger and think it’s worth it, right? Then I trust you, and I want to help.”

 

“Are you  _ sure _ ? Absolutely? One hundred percent?”

 

“Yes!” exclaimed Chan, shoving his hand into the hologram screen.

 

“Confirmed,” announced Black’s voice.

 

Chan’s screen flickered as it scanned his hand. He watched as the blue swirled around his fingertips. 

 

“Cool,” said Jihoon. He tapped his tablet once again. Black’s box disappeared from the main screen and the gradient rectangle of Rose Quartz and Serenity returned. A smaller box, the same shade of blue as the one on Chan’s screen, appeared in the center, with his picture floating above it. 

 

“You’ll be Agent Robin Egg Blue,” said Jihoon with a smirk, entering the words into his tablet. “Agent Robin for short. A perfect code name for our sweet baby brother. And a shade of blue because Seungcheol insisted.”

 

“I did not,” retorted Seungcheol, who had slid back into his seat, still looking tired and stressed.

 

Jihoon brought his hand up in a fake whisper. “He makes only his favorites blue hues.”

 

Seungkwan clenched his fist in victory while Vernon remarked, “I’m not your favorite?”

 

Mingyu leaned over to Wonwoo besides him “I didn’t know you were Seungcheol hyung’s favorite.”

 

Wonwoo shrugged.

 

“Your testing will commence at six a.m. tomorrow morning. I suggest you get plenty of rest. And  _ none of you _ ,” said Jihoon, scanning the room with narrowed eyes, “help him. Or I will change your Agent codename to  _ Fuzzy Wuzzy Brown _ .  **_Forever_ ** .”

 

“I was that for a week,” said Mingyu, eyes seeming to glaze over.

 

“I’ll call over an agent from the main base to take you on the introductory tour,” said Jihoon, pulling up his list of color boxes and pressing on a dark blue square.

 

Chan leaned over to whisper to Soonyoung.

 

“This isn’t the main base?”

 

Soonyoung shook his head. “This is just the Pledis segment. We’re all connected by an exclusive underground high speed transport system, so it only takes a couple minutes to get to the main base.”

 

“Agent Navy, at your service! How are you Ji- I mean, Agent Rose Quartz? You haven’t called in ages! I heard your new song on the radio, it’s so good!”

 

Chan tilted his head. The voice coming from Jihoon’s screen sounded familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it.

 

“Oh- I’m good,” said Jihoon, a bit taken aback by the sudden eagerness. “Our maknae is being recruited. Can you take him on the introductory tour of main HQ?”

 

“Ooh, exciting! Of course! I’ll meet him at the transport dock in five.”

 

The navy blue square disappeared, but reappeared almost immediately.

 

“Oh, and send Sphinx and Cloud Dancer. The China reconnaissance team is requesting their assistance for our... _ little problem _ .” 

 

“Affirmative,” replied Jihoon. The blue square disappeared once again, and Jihoon proceeded to tap a pastel brownish purple square and a nearly white square on his screen.

 

“Jun, Minghao,” he said, nodding his head towards the door. “Go with him.”

 

“You got it boss,” said Jun, getting up from his seat. Minghao silently followed suit. 

 

Chan got up from his seat as well and followed behind them. 

 

“Chan!” 

 

Chan looked over his shoulder. Seungcheol looked back at him, eyebrows furrowed but attempting to keep a smile on his face.

 

“Good luck tomorrow.”

 

Chan beamed a smile back at him. He was nervous, excited, and maybe a little bit scared, but he wanted to assure the leader that he didn’t have to worry about him.

 

“Don’t worry hyung, I’ll be fine!”

 

He left the room, and the door slid shut behind him. 

 

Seungcheol stared at the youngest’s now vacant seat.

 

“But I won’t be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wouldn't believe the unnecessary world building I've made for this fic. Also! A list of the rest of the agent names. These are all real color names lol.
> 
> Seungcheol - Serenity  
> Jihoon - Rose Quartz  
> Jeonghan - Red Dahlia  
> Joshua - Orchid Haze  
> Soonyoung - Sunglow  
> Wonwoo - Arctic Ice  
> Mingyu - Timberwolf  
> Jun - Sphinx  
> Minghao - Cloud Dancer  
> Seokmin - Cerulean  
> Seungkwan - Blue Bell  
> Vernon - Lupine  
> Chan - Robin Egg Blue
> 
> Comments are always welcome and appreciated! And spur me to keep me writing.


	3. MISSION 3 : Headquarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is given his introductory tour of the Royal Guard Headquarters by a chipper Agent Navy Blue. A security breach occurs while he's there, and the tour takes a dangerous detour.

**MISSION 3 : Headquarters**

 

The doors of the transporters slid open soundlessly, and the group piled onto the loading dock.

 

“A few more of you than I expected.”

 

Chan looked ahead at the man waiting for them, tablet in hand and a smile on his face.

 

He was tall, he was tan, and he was familiar.

 

“N sunbae? From VIXX?”

 

“That’s Agent Navy when we’re here,” replied Hakyeon cheerfully. “Your senior as an idol and now your senior as an agent! How exciting.”

 

Jun and Minghao headed off down a path to the right with only a nod at the group before they left.

  
“We just came by to pick up more supplies,” said Mingyu from behind Chan. “We ran out of grenade lighters.”

 

“I swear your team is the only team that uses those,” said Hakyeon, typing down something on his tablet, “They’re too destructive. Keep the explosions to a minimum, please.”

 

Mingyu and Wonwoo took off down the path opposite from Jun and Minghao. Chan was left with Hakyeon, Vernon, and Seungkwan.

 

“And why are you two here?” asked Hakyeon with a raised eyebrow. “Not going to help Timberwolf and Arctic?”

 

“Moral support,” replied Vernon with a smile. “It’s Chan’s big day!”

 

“Not until he passes the tests,” reminded Seungkwan with a nudge. “Don’t jump the gun.” He then looked to Hakyeon. “I’m here to collect the data on the current missing persons case for Agent Rose Quartz.”

 

“Ah, right. Come along on the tour then, I’ll get you the files at the end of it.”

 

Hakyeon turned around and started down the center path.

 

“Let’s begin!”

 

Their path opened up into a large, brightly lit hallway. Similar to the Pledis base, all the walls and floors were white. The hallway was lined with doors on one side, and transparent glass windows on the other. Chan looked through the transparent  side to the other rooms.

 

The main headquarters was filled with various athletic rooms, laboratories, and offices. He couldn’t stop but turn to stare whenever a familiar face passed by.

 

“The Royal Guard is composed of several entertainment agencies who were brought together under the orders of our two main directors; Black and White. They recruit trainees who they believe to be exceptional in both physical and mental abilities and sort them into teams. Once teams are formed, the group will be offered recruitment once their agencies think they’re ready.”

 

“We have teams from all types of agencies; from the most famous, to the not as well known. Two of our most crucial teams are from JYP!”

 

“What about SM?” asked Chan out of curiosity. If they were talking about fame, SM had to be included.

 

“SM is out of our jurisdiction,” said Hakyeon with a scoff. “Not even the Royal Guard can touch them.”

 

“Now, unlike our cousins in the United States, we prefer brains to brawn. Stealth to strength. Perseverance to power.”

 

They passed by one of the many fitness training rooms.

 

“Really,” added Chan, motioning to the two idols in the room.

 

The two most physically fit members of Monsta X were sparring on the floor. Hyunwoo had Hoseok in a sleeper hold.

 

“Sometimes a bit of brawn doesn’t hurt,” replied Hakyeon with a laugh.

 

They continued on.

 

“So you’re an agent too?” asked Chan, catching up to Hakyeon’s long strides.

 

“Not in the field, no, not anymore,” said Hakyeon, “I used to be, but after almost getting my legs sliced off by some logging machinery I decided to be solely an intelligence agent. Plus, Black and White offered me a position in Headquarters’ Operations, since I’ve been around for long enough, which I gladly took. I still lead my own team on missions, but I do it from here, not the Jellyfish base.”

 

“So all the members of VIXX are agents too?”

 

“That’s how it works, yes. Want to know their names? I chose them all,” said Hakyeon, beaming. “They hate me, but they’re Honey Gold, Dandelion, Wisteria, Fern, and Periwinkle.”

 

Vernon stifled a laugh at the last name.

 

“And if you succeed the tests, I hear you’re going to be…” He swiped a bright blue box onto his screen. “Robin Egg Blue-- oh that’s so cute!” He leaned over to whisper to Chan. “I heard Serenity only lets his favorites be blue.”

 

Vernon threw up his arms. “Seriously?!”

 

Seungkwan smiled smugly.

 

Chan turned around to face the two from the ‘98 line.

 

“What are you two?”

 

Vernon crossed his arms. “Lupine.”

 

“Blue Bell,” answered Seungkwan.

 

“Who else is blue?”

 

“Wonwoo hyung,” said Vernon, narrowing his eyes, “Although I’d say he’s more of a shade of gray. He’s Arctic Ice.”

 

“And Seokmin hyung!” added Seungkwan, “Cerulean.”

 

“I’m sure you’re all very loved,” said Hakyeon with a laugh. He pressed a few buttons on his tablet as they entered another room.

 

They were in a small office room, a large computer screen on one end with a few chairs surrounding it. The door slid shut behind them.

 

“As per regulation we need you to fill out these forms, confirming that you’re aware of the risks and dangers of the testing, along with the future position. We are not responsible for any physical injuries, mental trauma, or deaths that could result from working under the Royal Guard.”

 

Chan took the papers handed to him and looked them over. Hakyeon handed him a pen as well.

 

He filled out the usual personal information like date of birth and blood type. After a few pages he signed his name on the bottom and dated it. Hakyeon had him press a thumb print onto the page as well.

 

“And I need a hand and retinal scan.”

 

The older agent held up a small device. A light emitted from it, and he pointed it to Chan’s fingers.

 

Before Chan could open his hand, all the lights in the room suddenly shut off. A booming explosion, followed by the sound of a blaring siren sounded in the distance. A flashing red light appeared overhead.

 

Seungkwan shouted besides him, surprised by the sudden alarm. Vernon immediately retrieved a pair of glasses from inside his jacket and placed them quickly over his eyes.

 

A red box appeared on the computer monitor in the room.

 

“Security breach,” announced a digital voice. “Security breach in sector 5A-B. Active infiltrator has not been located. Lockdown commencing.”

 

“5A-B?” muttered Hakyeon in a whisper, putting down the scanner. “That’s us.”

 

“What?” Chan whipped around to look at his teammates.

 

“No worries,” said Hakyeon, retrieving his own pair of glasses. He tapped the right side of the frames with his finger. “I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

 

He put down his tablet and his eyes darted from left to right, as if he was reading something on the lenses of his glasses.

 

“Lupine, Blue Bell, guard the door,” he ordered, motioning at the two agents. “Our priority is keeping Chan safe. Chan, stay hidden.”

 

Chan felt his heartbeat rising. His eyes kept darting back and forth from Vernon, to Seungkwan, and back to Hakyeon. He dashed behind the large desk and stayed low.

 

This was all so sudden; he hadn’t even been trained (consciously), and now a potential threat was breaking into Headquarters? Nearby?

 

“I doubt they’ll get this far,” said Hakyeon, pulling out a pair of black leather gloves from his pocket. “But just in case; I don’t like getting my hands dirty.”

 

As if on queue, the door burst open with a loud bang. Access was definitely not granted, but it seemed the enemy’s explosives were permission enough to grant them an entrance.

 

“Bell!” shouted Vernon, charging into the perpetrator before the smoke could even clear. Seungkwan pulled out a pair of headphones from his sleeve in response and lashed it out like a whip, the ends curling themselves around one of the intruder's arms.

 

The enemy let out a grunt as Vernon grabbed hold of his other arm, which held a small gun.

 

The trio struggled intensely as the smoke cleared. Chan peeked over the desk to see that the intruder had a ski mask covering his entire face, and was dressed completely in black.

 

Vernon managed to wrangle the gun out of the attacker’s hand, dropping it to the ground and kicking it out the door.

 

Seungkwan yelped as he was suddenly yanked forward by his headphone whip (which to Chan’s surprise, was quite durable). The attacker was clearly much stronger than him.

 

Seungkwan released the headphones and dashed to the left as the enemy lunged at him, Vernon still clinging to his arm.

 

A flurry of punches and kicks were exchanged. The enemy twisted his arm free of Vernon’s grip and elbowed him in the stomach. Seungkwan kicked out at his legs, but the attacker jumped over them. As soon as he did, however, he was sent flying as Vernon threw a chair square into his backside.

 

With a loud crash and a shake of his head, the enemy got back up, gasping for air, but still full functional.

 

“Fuck,” muttered Vernon, running a hand through his hair. He reached into one of his jacket pockets to reveal a DSLR camera lens. Chan wondered what he could possibly be doing with a camera at this time, but again, to his surprise, Vernon extended the lens out like a telescope to almost a meter long. With a twist of his wrist, the extensions locked into place, and he flipped it around to hold like a baseball bat.

 

Seungkwan quickly pulled out his belt, and as he did Chan noticed that the material extended far longer than it had originally looked. He lashed it out to his side.

 

The attacker charged at them, hands up, glints of silver catching Chan’s eye. A shining pair of bronze knuckles adorned his fingers, edges sparking with an electric current.

 

Vernon’s bat collided with the electrified knuckles, sparks flying as they jabbed at each other in a continuous barrage. They clashed once more, holding their positions, both sides pressing hard against each other. Seungkwan used his whip to grab a hold of the attacker’s legs, yanking them out from underneath him. The enemy crashed down onto the floor but grabbed onto Vernon’s legs as he went, electric current rushing into the other’s body.

 

“Shit!” shouted Seungkwan, running forward to help his friend. But the attacker suddenly twisted his legs around the whip, pulling Seungkwan down to the ground. He kicked his legs back and before Seungkwan could release his own weapon, he forced a shocking fist into his abdomen, knocking him to the ground.

 

Before Seungkwan fell, however, he managed to whip out another pair of headphones, throwing them as one would a pair of bolas. They wrapped themselves expertly around the attacker’s arms, tieing them together.

 

Chan clutched his mouth, fearful he’d give himself away. He was certain his friends were only knocked out, because it was terrifying to think otherwise. He looked around for something, _anything_ , to use as a weapon to defend himself.

 

The attacker face Hakyeon, arms tied together but knuckles still sparking. Hakyeon held up his gloved hands.

 

“You won’t be getting past me,” he said.

 

The enemy lunged forward, shoulders first as his tied arms trailed behind him.

 

Hakyeon danced around him with a gracefulness Chan could only really expect from him. The attacker shoved his electrified hands in Hakyeon’s direction, but the older agent grabbed them with his gloves, unaffected by the current, and tossed him to the side. He then kicked out in a complete 360 and knocked the attacker to the ground.

 

When the enemy attempted to get up, he leaped up, grabbing ahold of the intruder’s head with his legs, thighs on either side of his ears, and twisted his body in a motion that slammed the attacker into the ground while Hakyeon jumped off with ease.

 

The attacker let out a loud groan as he was finally knocked out, laying unconscious on the ground.

 

Chan shouted in victory, quickly getting up from his hiding spot to congratulate Hakyeon.

 

“See?” said Hakyeon, sweat dripping down the side of his face as he breathed a little more harshly than before. He began tugging at the ends of his gloves. “Nothing to wor-”

 

A shot sounded.

 

Chan blinked as something warm splattered onto his face and shirt.

 

Hakyeon’s body slumped to the ground, right in front of his feet. A pool of blood stemmed out steadily from beneath him.

 

Past his body, standing in the space where the door once stood, was a second masked figure, gun aimed at Chan with smoke still billowing from the barrel.

 

“Security breach,” sounded the digital alarm voice, “Second infiltrator spotted. There are two active intruders. Sector 5A-B.”

 

Chan sank to his knees, as the enemy began to approach him.

 

“Too fucking late,” whispered Chan bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am literally just making this all up as i go. i'm trying my best to give everyone distinct weapons and/or fighting styles so i hope that shows :0
> 
> comments are appreciated!!


	4. MISSION 4 : Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan faces on the second attacker alone. He hopes his adrenaline rush is enough to keep him alive.

**MISSION 4 : Testing**

 

“Didn’t they teach you never to let your guard down.”

 

The intruder approached him steadily, gun aimed at the center of his forehead.

 

The voice sounded familiar, but his mind was too frenzied to think logically.

 

Chan continued to stare at the body of Hakyeon, bleeding out on the floor in front of him.

 

Hakyeon was dead. Vernon and Seungkwan were possibly dead. He was going to die. If he didn’t do something, he was going to die.

 

He gasped for breath. There wasn’t a single item in the room he could think about using as a weapon; it seemed to be devoid of anything useful.

 

He wracked his brain for answers, channeling all of his thoughts to act purely on the adrenaline rushing into his body.

 

A click, and the intruder aimed to shoot. Chan kicked out his leg at a nearby chair and made it topple over in front of him as a makeshift shield.

 

The intruder dashed forward. He was quick; much quicker than his partner. He grabbed a leg of the chair and tossed it aside.

 

As soon as his cover was shifted, Chan somersaulted into a kick, knocking the gun out of the enemy’s hand. They both stared as it flew to the other side of the room, besides Vernon.

 

Without a moment to spare, the attacker aimed a fierce right hook into Chan’s chest. Chan stumbled backwards, wind knocked out of him, but kept his guard. They exchanged attacks; Chan tried his best to keep his attacker at a leg’s distance, focusing on using his sturdier lower limbs rather than his arms. The intruder seemed to be more inclined to use his fists.

 

They wrestled back and forth, neither really able to keep leverage over the other. Chan attempted to go into another somersault kick, but the attacker caught his leg perfectly in his hand, surprising Chan enough to momentarily pause, to which the intruder then proceeded to shove him into the desk behind him.

 

Chan grunted at the blunt force, abdomen hitting roughly against the hard metal of the desk. His face landed on the forms Hakyeon had handed him earlier along with some more papers scattered about. The abandoned pen rolled into view.

 

His brain reeled. He bit his bottom lip, hoping to god that the plan formulating in his mind worked.

 

He felt a hand grab onto the back of his shirt, pulling him away from the desk.

 

Without hesitation Chan grabbed the papers and flung them backwards at the attacker. He turned around and threw a few sheets onto the floor.

 

With the pen in his hand, he reached out and grabbed the attacker’s wrist, jabbing it into the man’s hand with all the strength he could muster.

 

The intruder let out a strangled grunt of pain, staggering forward as the idol dashed behind him. Chan used his momentum and leaped onto the sheets of paper, using them to slide back to the other side of the room.

 

The attacker ran after him.

 

Chan vaulted off the paper and rolled to the lone gun on the ground. He grabbed it and hastily stood.

 

He got up just as the attacker approached him.

 

The man froze. Chan pointed the gun to the center of his forehead.

 

“Goodbye.”

 

He pulled the trigger.

 

The sound of the shot reverberated in the room. Smoke erupted from the end of the barrel.

 

The man stayed standing in front of him, unharmed save for the pen lodged in his hand.

 

“What?”

 

All at once the alarm stopped ringing through the Headquarters. The flashing red light overhead retreated back into the ceiling. The room was once again brightly lit as the red box on the computer monitor disappeared, replaced by a blue square.

 

A Navy Blue square.

 

The bleeding body he had assumed to be deceased only moments before suddenly picked itself up from the ground. Hakyeon dusted off his pants and adjusted his tie, blood still staining the entire front of his clothes and dripping onto the ground.

 

Agent Navy picked his tablet up off the ground and tapped and string of words.

 

“Congrats! You passed the first test. Had those been real bullets and had that been a real intruder, you would have killed him!”

 

“ **_What_ **?” repeated Chan, once again, with more emphasis.

 

His eyes opened wide as Vernon and Seungkwan suddenly sat up.

 

Vernon reached up to stretch out his arms. “Well that was fun.”

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve done anything active,” said Seungkwan, cracking his neck. “Maybe I should go back to being a field agent.”

 

“ _Really_ , Vernon? A fucking _chair_?”

 

The first attacker sat up from where he had been lying unconscious only seconds before. He rubbed the back of his head before pulling off the ski mask covering his face.

 

“Mingyu hyung?!”

 

“Sorry hyung,” said Vernon, not sounding the least bit sorry, “I couldn’t really figure out what to do.”

 

“Then don’t volunteer to be part of the test!” hissed Mingyu, running fingers through his sweaty mop of hair.

 

Chan looked back at the intruder he had at gunpoint.

 

“Then who- ?”

 

The man reached up to remove his ski mask.

 

“Wonwoo hyung?!”

 

“Hey,” said Wonwoo, nodding his head in greeting.

 

“WONWOO YOUR HAND!” Mingyu scrambled up from the ground to examine his partner’s pierced palm.

 

“Oh yeah,” said Wonwoo, looking to his hand. He brought up his other hand and curled his fingers around the pen, then yanked it out without so much as a twitch in his face.

 

Blood gushed out of the now open wound.

 

“OH GOD!” shouted Mingyu, reaching out to grab the bleeding appendage.

 

He covered the wound with his own hand and pressed down to stop the blood. With his other hand he reached into his back pocket and took out another pen. Using his teeth, Mingyu yanked off the top of the pen, revealing the inner cartridge.

 

In one swift maneuver he removed his fingers from the wound and jammed the pen down onto it. A semi-transparent gel erupted from the pen cartridge and encased Wonwoo’s hand in a matter of seconds, solidifying as it did.

 

After he was done treating Wonwoo’s wound Mingyu finally had a moment to yell some more.

 

“How could you let him stab you with a pen?!”

 

Wonwoo shrugged.

 

“Hand to hand isn’t my specialty. They wouldn’t let me use my guns.”

 

“Well we don’t want you _killing_ him!”

 

He shrugged again.

 

“I...I’m so confused,” said Chan, dropping the gun to the floor. “What just happened? Mingyu? Wonwoo? Why are you attacking the Headquarters?”

 

“Like I said,” said Hakyeon from the other side of the room. “You passed the first test. We were never in any real trouble. The gun was filled with blanks, and we were all just acting. I do love theatrics.”

 

He pulled a shriveled plastic bag out from under his sweater. Blood trickled out of it.

 

“It’s part of the usual recruitment routine. There isn’t really an introductory tour, unless you want one. We bring you here first to see how well you do in the event of a surprise attack. We purposely use  a room without any of the usual weapons to lessen the amount of casualties.”

 

“I thought the testing started tomorrow!” exclaimed Chan, feeling cheated.

 

“This is the Royal Guard, not high school,” said Hakyeon, “Who would we be if we didn’t throw in a bit of surprise? Plus, you passed with flying colors! That pen bit was great!”

 

A hand pat him on the head, ruffling his hair.

 

“Good job, maknae,” said Vernon with a smile. “I failed my first time. You’re lucky it wasn’t Jeonghan that shot Navy. He likes to pretend to be a psychotic cannibal. Him and Shua have this routine where he rips out Shua’s heart and eats it, but it’s really just a bunch of jelly and gummy bears. I nearly pissed myself.”

 

Seungkwan shivered at the thought; he had also had Jeonghan for his first test.

 

“Similar to what I did with Gold to all our boys,” said Hakyeon with a laugh. “It was so fun.”

 

“Don’t you feel great?” asked Vernon, slapping him on the back. “That adrenaline rush is something!”

 

Chan looked at his hands, his fingers still tingling with nerves. He _did_ feel excited. His body was only reacting to the situation, but he had to admit he _did_ do pretty well.

 

“It was… pretty exciting,” he said.

 

“Just what I expected from Seventeen’s youngest,” said Hakyeon with a smile. “You’re free to head back to your base now. Make sure to rest up before testing resumes tomorrow!”

 

Mingyu rubbed at the diffused bronze knuckles on his hands, pouting. “Aw man, my fangs are busted! I just had these fixed! Sunbae!”

 

Hakyeon laughed apologetically.

 

“Sorry Timberwolf, I forgot how to properly disable them so I had to improvise. Oh, and um- you might want to take Arctic to the med unit before you leave.”

 

Wonwoo stood in his place, holding up his encased, mangled hand.

 

“I’m so sorry Wonwoo hyung,” said Chan, “I didn’t know.”

 

“No big,” replied Wonwoo stoically. “The ‘Goodbye’ thing was pretty cool.”

 

“Your ‘Didn’t they teach you never to let your guard down’ was pretty cool too.”

 

“Yeah,” agreed Wonwoo with a smile, “Playing the villain is fun.”

 

“Come on let’s go,” said Mingyu, pulling Wonwoo away by the arm. “Before you lose that hand.”

 

As they left, Hakyeon pulled up a pinkish box onto the main computer.

 

“All finished over here! He did great. You can resume testing tomorrow morning.”

 

“See, I told you he’d be fine,” came Jihoon’s voice from the screen.

 

“I didn’t doubt him.”

 

A bluish box appeared next to the pink.

 

“Good job, Chan,” said Seungcheol through the monitor. “You did great.”

 

“You can all come back now,” said Jihoon. “Navy, can you please give Bell the file for the missing persons case.”

 

“Gotcha,” said Hakyeon, motioning to Seungkwan. “To my office then?”

 

The group split ways. Seungkwan with Hakyeon and Vernon with Chan.

 

As they passed the glass doors of the hallway, Chan stared at his reflection. Hakyeon’s faux blood was splattered across his chest and on bits of his face.

 

Being a secret agent in that moment felt pretty awesome. There was something.... _natural_ to it. When he was fighting Wonwoo he felt like he was undefeatable.

 

He clenched his fist.

 

What would tomorrow be like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see? no one died ;)
> 
> for now.
> 
> comments are appreciated! pls let your friends know & share!


	5. MISSION 5 : A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan gets ready to sleep before his big testing day tomorrow while Jihoon and Seungcheol receive news of an agent attacked in Hong Kong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments if you read!

**MISSION 5 : A Problem**

 

Chan shook the water from his hair, toweling off as he closed the bathroom door behind him. It was peaceful at the dorm, compared to the exciting trials he had just been through. 

 

Screams and loud music echoed off the walls. Jeonghan was laying on the couch, tapping away at his phone as the TV in front of him blared on.

 

Chan nodded his head to the beat of whatever song was playing.

 

“Who’s this?” he asked, slumping down besides Jeonghan on the couch.

 

“That newbie group,” he replied without looking up from his phone. “They haven’t even debuted yet. I forget what they’re called.” He propped his legs on top of Chan’s.

 

The TV screen showed a flurry of words and flashy transitions as the song played.

 

“It’s just a lyric video,” observed Chan out loud, “You don’t even see any faces?”

 

“It’s their gimmick,” said Jeonghan, turning his head to the side to stare at the screen. “They haven’t released their pictures or any information on them yet. Oh right, that’s what they’re called-”

 

The song name, band, and record label appeared on the bottom left corner.

 

“Any1.”

 

Jeonghan snorted to himself.

 

“They could be  _ anyone _ , get it? I’m hilarious.”

 

Chan rolled his eyes. It definitely wasn’t the  _ best  _ band name he had ever heard of, but the industry was full of lame names.

 

“The song’s not bad though,” he said matter-of-factly. “I kinda like it.”

 

“Tell me about it,” mumbled Jeonghan. “The net’s going crazy for them already.”

 

The song ended, and the screen zoomed in to a shiny silver desk with two reporters sitting behind it. It was some kind of entertainment news show.

 

“ _Any1_ is taking the music industry by storm,” said the woman announcer. “Without a single face to represent their voices as of yet, this rookie group is definitely making a statement in the K-Pop scene, both in Korea and worldwide!”

 

“Along with being newbies, their company is also stirring up questions for being completely new to the music world,” commented the male announcer to her left. “ANY Entertainment seems to be created for the sole purpose of debuting Any1.”

 

“Well their efforts are definitely not wasted. It looks like putting all their focus into one team is really working out for the best!”

 

“Though sales for physical copies of their first single,  _ Listen _ , have yet to start, downloads for the song have already broken records. ANY Entertainment is letting  _ anyone  _ and everyone download the song for free!”

 

The two announcers laughed at their shared joke.

 

“Any1’s fancafe, though not officially opened, is gaining more and more members every day. Fans have already begun trying to deduce who the members are, and comparing their voices to other idols.”

 

“It seems like everyone thinks the group sounds like their favorite singers.”

 

“Despite their sudden rise to fame, ANY Entertainment has yet to release the group’s official debut date. A statement from the CEO simply said that it would be ‘soon’.”

 

“Well it better be, or their fans might rip the company apart,” finished the man with another laugh.

 

“That’s wild,” muttered Chan, grabbing a handful of chips from Jeonghan. “I can’t believe they’re so popular without even revealing their members.”

 

“Like the opposite of us,” said Jeonghan. “We were put out there way ahead of time. You were like, what, ten or something?”

 

Chan shot him a side eye.

 

“Oh right, how’d the test go,” asked the older boy, finally putting his phone down. “I wanted to be the bad guy but I’ve been banned for being too, quote on quote,” he raised his fingers in the air to make quotations, “ _Disturbing_.”

 

Chan shrugged.

 

“Hakyeon sunbae said I passed so...I guess I did okay? Wonwoo hyung was a pretty good bad guy though.”

 

“Hmph,” huffed Jeonghan, crossing his arms. “But I  _ eat  _ my partner; that’s infinitely better!”

 

“I’ll live.”

 

Jeonghan shoved his younger teammate with his foot.

 

“Anyways, go to sleep! You’ve got a big day tomorrow!” He pushed his feet into Chan until he had to stand up from the couch.

 

“Aren’t you helping out? I thought everyone was.”

 

“No,” huffed Jeonghan again with a distinct pout, “I’ve been banned for-”

 

“I get it, nevermind,” interrupted Chan, putting a hand up. “I’m going to sleep.”

 

He left Jeonghan behind in the living room and made his way to his bed. 

 

Tossing his wet towel over the bunk bed railing, he jumped onto his mattress and fell back into the comfort of his blankets.

 

“Good luck tomorrow maknae,” whispered a voice from the other wall. 

 

Soonyoung looked over at him from the other top bunk.

 

“Thanks,” said Chan, turning to look back at the Performance leader. “I’ll probably need it.”

 

“You’ll be fine,” said Soonyoung with a smile, “You’ll probably do better than all of us. And Jeonghan hyung won’t even be there.”

 

“If you say so,” said Chan, looking back up at the ceiling. 

 

“Just, uh, remember the pipes.”

 

“What does that m-”

 

“KWON SOONYOUNG I WILL RENAME YOU FUZZY WUZZY BROWN IF YOU DON’T SHUT UP,” shouted Jihoon from outside their room. 

 

“How can he hear me?” whispered Soonyoung, looking around his sheets.

 

“YOU LEFT YOUR GLASSES ON, DUMBASS.”

 

“Oh, right,” he muttered, reaching up to his glasses frames and tapping on the side of them. “I always get these mixed up.”

 

Chan settled back into his sheets, pulling his covers up to his chin.

 

“Good night, maknae.”

 

Chan stared into the blank whiteness of the ceiling.

 

“Night.”

 

\-----------------------

 

“I’m gonna die. I’m gonna die! If something happens to him I’m just going to drop down right here and die.” 

 

They were back in Jihoon’s monitoring room. Jihoon was seated in front of a large computer screen, which was surrounded by dozens of smaller monitors, scrolling through a lengthy document filled with words and images. Seungcheol paced the floor behind him.

 

“Have some faith, Cheol,” muttered Jihoon, hands darting around on the screen to move pages aside and look at others. “He’ll be fine and no one will die.”

 

“Don’t say that;  _ never  _ say that,” cursed Seungcheol quietly, “Don’t jinx it.”

 

Jihoon ignored his comment and waved him over with a hand. “Come look at this. Seungkwan just got me the info for the current missing persons case.”

 

Seungcheol finally left his pacing and joined his friend by the computer. 

 

“In the time span of a month, four idols have gone missing,” started Jihoon, scrolling through the information. “Three of them are Royal Guard members, one of them is just an idol.”

 

He brought up images of four people. Three of them had the words “MIA” stamped forebodingly at the bottom of their photos. Seungcheol read out their names.

 

“Kihyun, Eunwoo, Hui, and…”

 

His voice trailed off.

 

“I didn’t hear about this! When did this happen?!”

 

Jihoon opened up a document on the screen. “It wasn’t reported until just this morning. He went missing on his way home from his agency at around 2:30 AM. His company didn’t notice until later this afternoon, when his manager went to pick him up and found his dorm empty.”

 

Seungcheol slumped down on the chair besides Jihoon.

 

“Not Samuel…”

 

“Our three agents were kidnapped during their off time,” continued Jihoon, avoiding the topic of Samuel. “It’s likely the kidnapper doesn’t know about the Royal Guard and is aiming to abduct idols, not agents. For now their companies put out statements saying their idols are on break, and we’ve reached out to Brave informing them to do the same. The Royal Guard wants to avoid going public with this information, since we don’t yet know the intent of the kidnapper.”

 

Seungcheol ran his fingers through his hair. He was surprised the amount of stress his job gave him didn’t cause him to go bald.

 

“Do we tell the others?”

 

Jihoon shrugged.

 

“Doesn’t say anything about not letting everyone else know. Plus, it’s a fair warning to be on our guard during our off time. Also,” he scrolled to the bottom of the page. “HQ wants all agents to keep tabs on non-Royal Guard idols, in case of more disappearances. We’re also required to have our glasses on during all hours, mission or not, for communication. The three agents taken were all missing their gadgets when they were taken.”

 

“God, this is a mess,” said Seungcheol. “We have no leads whatsoever?”

 

“Not yet, no. None of the agents have tried to contact us, and the kidnapper hasn’t sent any messages to the agencies.”

 

A quiet “woosh” sounded as the door to Jihoon’s room slid open. Jun entered, holding a small thumb drive in his fingers with a worried expression on his face. Minghao filed in after him.

 

“Jihoon, we have a problem.”

 

Jun tossed the thumb drive to Jihoon.

 

“Jade was ambushed during an excursion on one of his days off in Hong Kong. The rest of his team had stayed in the hotel, but since it’s his hometown he went off on his own.”

 

Jihoon opened the drive on his computer. A video began playing immediately. 

 

“Malachite made sure everyone in his team kept their glasses on them because of the recent incidents, and that’s how they got this.”

 

The video feed started out fuzzy but soon gained clarity. It showed the wearer’s point of view. 

 

“What do you want?” asked a raspy voice. 

 

A figure stood in front of Agent Jade. They had on a black coat, face covered by the shadow of their large, black hat. Two more people wearing black hoodies flanked the first on each side of them.

 

“Congratulations,” crooned a rusted voice. A man, by the sound of it. “I’m scouting you to be in my company.”

 

Agent Jade laughed.

 

“Is this a joke? I’m in GOT7, I don’t need to be scouted.”

 

The video shook a bit as a hand reached up to tap the side of the glasses. A small screen appeared in the top right corner of the view as a silent call began transmitting. 

 

“I’m offering you a better opportunity,” said the man in the black coat. “You could be even bigger than you are now!”

 

“Uh, I’d say we’re doing pretty good, thanks,” replied Jade. “So if you could please leave me alone.”

 

He attempted to walk past the man, but the stranger reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder.

 

“Wait.”

 

The call picked up. A face appeared in a small side screen with the title “Emerald” below it.

 

“I swear to god Jackson if you’re prank calling me again via OptiCall I will get Jaebum to-”

 

Jackson cleared his throat, cutting off the voice in his ear.

 

“Don’t touch me,” said Jackson in a growl, grabbing the hand on his shoulder and twisting it around to release the grip.

 

The screen whirred in a flurry of colors as Jackson was spun around. He crashed into a wall behind him. One of the hooded figures besides the man in the jacket restrained him. Jackson’s hands clawed at the material of the cloth on their arms.

 

“Bring him to the car,” said the man, turning around to leave the situation. “Don’t make a commotion.”

 

The other hooded figure nodded and turned to face Jackson as well.

 

“Fuck,” spat out Jackson, reaching for the man in the hat as he disappeared around the corner. “Get back here!”

 

But the hooded figure kept him pinned. 

 

As the other approached him, Jackson aimed a forceful kick straight into his attacker’s center. That seemed to shake their grip, but they barely flinched, only moving a few steps backwards. 

 

“What the-”

 

The second hooded attacker grabbed him by the foot as he tried to kick them. It was almost automatic. He was pushed backwards onto the ground. The view was jostled as he fell.

 

“JACKSON!”

 

A red dot blinked on the video feed as Jackson activated his geolocation.

 

He hopped back onto his feet, fists up to protect his face. He crouched and threw a punch at his attacker, right in the solarplex. 

  
His fist made contact, but the enemy didn’t make a single movement. 

 

Jackson hesitated for only a moment.

 

“You’re not-”

 

But his attacker launched a gloved fist straight into his face. Cracks and static flashed throughout the video. A carousel of colors and images whirred as the glasses fell from Jackson’s face.

 

“I have your location, we’re coming!” buzzed Emerald’s voice, scratchy from the damage. Five more screens appeared on the video, labeled Malachite, Celadon, Mint, Neon, and Harlequin. 

 

The glasses clattered to the ground. Jackson’s image came into view, lying on the ground, face bleeding. He winced as he reached out for the glasses with bruised hands.

 

“Jinyoung... hurry...up…” he muttered through cracked lips. 

 

A pair of gloved hands came into the screen. They grabbed onto Jackson’s collar and pulled.

 

“ _JACKSON!_ ”

 

But the image was abruptly cut off as a shadow fell onto the video feed. The last thing they saw was the underside of a dirty shoe. 

 

The playback ended. The four agents stood in Jihoon’s office, staring blankly at the black screen.

 

“What the hell was that,” said Jihoon, breaking the silence. “ _ Who _ the hell was that?”

 

“Malachite said that the two in the hoods disappeared when they saw the six of them show up to help Jade,” said Minghao, “Guess they took off when they realized they’d be outnumbered. Jade was recovered. He was knocked out, but still alive.”

 

“Emerald had started recording the call when it first came through, but recovered the rest of the video from Jade’s broken glasses,” said Jun, staring at the stopped video with his arms crossed. “He sent the video to the China reconnaissance team this afternoon since they still have a couple stops left in their tour and couldn’t come deliver it directly themselves.

 

“Yikes,” mumbled Seungcheol, “They’re still going to perform?”

 

“They’re just telling fans that Jade’s resting from fatigue,” said Minghao, “Which, knowing Jade, is not entirely untrue. Happens to him a lot.”

 

“This is...distressing,” said Seungcheol with a grimace. “First Samuel and now this?”

 

Jun and Minghao both turned very suddenly to face the leader.

 

“Samuel?”

 

“What happened to Samuel?”

 

Seungcheol shook his head and stared at the ground. He began to explain the current situation to the two as Jihoon played the video again. 

 

“I’m scouting you to be in my company.”

 

He paused on the shadowed face of the man in the hat.

 

“Scouting,” he whispered to himself, propping his elbows up on the desk and forming a hand bridge to perch his face against. 

 

“Scouting…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok like 75% of the fun in writing this fic is giving idols stupid agent code names
> 
> please don't expect anything decent and serious from this fic. it's all for fun and i assure you the plot/villain is very silly and unrealistic.
> 
> comments are loved & appreciated!


	6. MISSION 6 : Swimming Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan enters his first test, but is shocked to find out that it's not only his life on the line.

**MISSION 6 : Swimming Fool**

 

“Alright now, don’t be nervous.”

 

“I’m not nervous.”

 

“You sure? Not even a little? I’d be nervous, what with all the fantastic planning I’ve gone through for you.”

 

“Sh...should I be nervous? You’re making me nervous.”

 

Jihoon shrugged in response.

 

They were in a small room, walls strengthened by layers of titanium and a long mirror wall on the far side. It seemed to be some sort of hazard room. There was a toilet and shower in one corner, and a bed in the other. 

 

Jihoon tapped away on his tablet.

 

“Looks like all your confidentiality and liability forms went through Navy without any problems. We’re clear to start testing.”

 

“When?”

 

“Riiiiight...” Jihoon tapped at his tablet a couple more times, then shut it off. He threw his tablet onto bed in the far corner. It landed perfectly on the pillow. “Now.”

 

Sirens suddenly sprung to life. An alarm light glared overhead. 

 

Chan spun his head around, looking for danger. What were they going to test him with? Bullets? Blades? Poison darts? His mind whirred at the possibilities, eyes frantically searching for the source of alarm.

 

But nothing seemed to be charging at him. 

 

He looked back at the older singer, giving him a puzzled expression.

 

“Your first mission is to save me.”

 

Chan put his fists back up, once again scanning the room.

 

“From what?”

 

Jihoon smiled at him.

 

“Drowning.”

 

Chan’s eyes immediately fell to the ground. There was a good inch of water already in the room, and he hadn’t even noticed! He looked back to Jihoon.

 

“But- you could die!” he yelled, dropping his fists.

 

Jihoon shrugged again.

 

“I signed a liability form. Plus,” he reached over to put a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. “I believe in you.”

 

Chan immediately began to scour the room, hands touching all the crevices and nooks he could fine; which was almost nothing. The door had been locked shut and the walls were solid. He checked the bed and toilet for any sort of weapon but found them devoid of anything useful.

 

“WHY, WHY, WHY,” he repeated out loud as he searched. 

 

“It’s easy to let yourself die in a mission; it’s not so easy to let someone else die while their life is in your hands.”

 

“OKAY, BUT YOU'RE JUST AS CAPABLE AS I AM.”

 

“True,” replied Jihoon, hands in his pockets, “Probably better, to be honest. But in a bodyguard, hostage, or escort mission, they most likely won’t be. So you have to stay alive to keep them alive.”

 

The water was at their knees already. Chan racked his brain for any brilliant ideas he hoped would pop up any moment now. 

 

His eyes landed on the shower in the corner. It was the kind where the shower head was detachable via a long hose connected to the spout.

 

_ “Remember the pipes.” _

 

He dashed over to the shower.

 

With a swift kick, the hose was off, spout pouring even more water into the room. He quickly unscrewed the shower head from the other end of the hose and then wrapped it around his hand.

 

The water seemed to rise more rapidly now. His speed was decreased as small waves lapped at the top of his thighs. 

 

With a grimace, he put his hand into the toilet, feeding the hose slowly into the drain. He worked quickly, but carefully; getting a metal hose successfully past a P-trap and around a U-Bend was no easy task, and there would be no time for re-dos if he messed up even once.

 

With one more shove he was sure the hose had gone through. Pinching his nose, he breathed out into the tube, and then breathed in.

 

He immediately released the hose, gagged, and let out a loud, disgusting belch. He thumped his chest with a fist and coughed.

 

“Disgusting; but it works!”

 

The water was now right under his armpits; and under Jihoon’s chin. 

 

“Hyung!” yelled Chan, motioning over to his partner in this mess. “Come here!”

 

“Alright,” muttered Jihoon, beginning to wade over to where Chan was.

 

“When the water goes over your head, breathe through this,” he ordered, handing Jihoon the end of the hose. “I’m gonna find a way out of here.”

 

“I mean yeah, that’s the test,” said Jihoon, taking the hose. “Do your thing.”

 

Chan gave him a frantic nod and then dove into the water. He swam over to the bed in the opposite corner. Although the pillows and bedding had obviously drifted away, the metal frame remained. It seemed to be bolted to the ground.

 

_ ‘Perfect _ ,’ thought Chan, swimming to the headboard of the bed frame, which was composed of metal poles. He planted a foot firmly on each bed post and then reached down to grab the main pole connected the shorter ones at the top of the head board. 

 

Detaching the rail would have been much easier if he had done it while the frame hadn’t been submerged in water, but as it was now, he was having much difficulty. 

 

A stray bed sheet floated past his face. 

 

Releasing his grip, he quickly swam to the surface of the water. It had already reached way past his height level. With a deep breath, he dove back in.

 

With the bed sheet in hand, he once again firmly planted a foot on each side of the headboard. This time, he wove the bed sheet around the top head rail and then wrapped both his hands around the ends of the sheet. 

 

He gave a forceful yank.

 

No reaction.

 

One more yank.

 

The rail shifted. The shorter rails connected to it shifted in their sockets.

 

A third yank, and the main rail slowly drifted off of the bed as it broke free. 

 

Chan gave a victory pump of his fist before grabbing the rail and quickly going back up for another breath. The water was almost at the ceiling now. He took a deep breath and dove back in, heading towards the door head had come through. 

 

The door was similar to the rest of the doors in the Pledis HQ; the doors slid up from the ground to close the room. This one, however, was gray and foreboding. It looked like it had taken many hard beatings (‘ _ Probably from previous test takers _ ,’ thought Chan), and solid bolts lined the frame of the door.

 

He jammed his pole into the small indent along the door, where door met wall. The pole was thin enough to fit into the dark crevice.

 

Chan shoved the pole, but it wouldn’t go through to the other side. He changed his tactic and instead began to shove the pole sideways, hoping to pry a gap between the door and wall. He knew that all he needed was one tiny peep for the pressure of the water to bust down the rest of the door. 

 

But it didn’t budge. The door refused to move. 

 

_ ‘Fuck _ ,’ thought Chan, haphazardly clawing his way back up for another breath. 

 

He managed to take one more breath just as the water pressed itself firmly against the ceiling. Without another thought, he swam back to his pole at the door and attempted to pry it open again.

 

‘ _ At least hyung should be fine _ ,’ he thought, letting his eyes travel to the toilet in the corner.

 

Hyung was very much not fine.

 

Bubbles erupted from his mouth as he instinctively screamed. The older member’s small frame was floating above the toilet, near the ceiling, face blocked from view. The metal hose reached out to him uselessly from its spot, stuck inside the toilet.

 

‘ _ WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL _ ,’ screamed Chan’s mind. ‘ _ What happened? Why didn’t he breathe through the hose? THEY WOULDN’T ACTUALLY LET HIM DIE, RIGHT? But he said he signed a liability form! FUCK! _ ’

 

He gave the metal pole a firm kick, but still no crack in the door. 

 

His already shocked nerves picked up the pace. Adrenaline rushed into his body as he realized he was on his last breath, seeing as there was no more air in the room whatsoever. 

 

He suddenly turned his head, staring at the mirror wall on the other side of the room.

 

_ ‘I’m not gonna die here. I can’t let hyung die here.’ _

 

He yanked his pole out of the door and swam for the mirror wall. He stared at his reflection angrily, eyebrows furrowed, as if it was his fault the room was flooding and there was no way out.

 

It’d be his fault if Jihoon died, though.

 

He punched his reflection in the mirror, angry at himself for being too incompetent to complete the test. His fist collided with the cool glass and stayed there, making contact with his own stupid expression.

 

Wait a minute.

 

His fist was making contact with his fist in the mirror.

 

He quickly retracted his fingers and pressed only the tip of his pointer finger to the glass.

 

There was no gap. 

 

‘ _ IT’S TWO WAY _ ,’ his mind screamed. He lost some of his precious air in his exclamation and shook his head to focus on the task at hand.

 

He thrust the metal pole in his hands directly into his reflection. 

 

Tiny veins of a crack began to form, but not deep enough.

 

He retracted his pole and aimed carefully at the cracks. He pushed forward once again with another forceful shove. 

 

The pole lodged itself into the mirror, cracks forming around the base of it, spreading out slowly.

 

But it wasn’t cracking fast enough. Chan looked behind him. Jihoon’s body floated lifelessly at the top of the room.

 

He could feel his mind getting foggy. There was no more air left in him for him to think.

 

In a mixture of anger, frustration, and desperation, he brought up his right leg and landed a front kick straight into the pole.

 

\-----------------

 

“Is he… is he gonna break the fucking mirror?”

 

Joshua was already gathering up his tablet and papers before Seungcheol had spoken up. 

 

“Get out, get out, get out,” he muttered to the leader, shoving him out the door. 

 

“But Chan-”

 

“Is about to break a ten by eight foot mirror you FOOL; get out before we BOTH get crushed by 42,000 liters of water filled with bits of glass.”

 

“Right,” said Seungcheol, dashing out and slamming the door behind them.

 

\-----------------

 

Chan’s body was pulled forward in a sudden rush, unable to resist any force like a soggy ragdoll. All the water in the room surged forward with him, pooling into whatever was on the other side of the mirror. 

 

Before he could lose consciousness, the water around him began to drain. He felt his body slowly drift down with the waves until his back bumped gracefully with the solid ground of the room he had been depleted into. 

 

He gasped to life, taking in as much oxygen as he could at once. He blinked his eyes ferociously and coughed out about three days worth of a normal person’s daily intake of H20.

 

“Congrats!”

 

Chan blinked a few more times before he could stare up into the face peering down at him.

 

“You passed!” beamed Joshua, extending an arm to help Chan up.

 

He grabbed the hand on instinct and was hoisted up onto his feet. A fit of vertigo swept over him and he staggered backwards, but bumped into something solid before he could fall over. Firm arms grabbed his shoulders and kept him steady.

 

“Good job,” came Seungcheol’s voice, patting his shoulder.

 

“Though the damage was a bit… extensive,” said Joshua, staring at all the shattered glass on the still-draining floor. “Probably would have been easier if you had found the disengage switch in Jihoon’s tablet.”

 

“Or in the wall,” said Seungcheol.

 

“Or in the faucet,” added Joshua.

 

“Wh...What?” asked Chan, mind still spinning.

 

“We were testing you on your observation skills and ability to search and decipher your surroundings,” explained Joshua, cupping Chan’s chin and turning his face left and right to check for any injuries. “Not really… sheer manpower. But hey, it worked! So no harm done.”

 

No harm?

 

Shit!

 

He whipped his head around, giving himself another dizzying round of vertigo. Seungcheol continued to keep him standing upright. 

 

Where he expected to see his hyung’s crumpled, dying body, he instead found a very alive and seemingly unhurt Jihoon, standing upright and wringing the water from his hoodie.

 

“Hey.”

 

Chan put a hand to his head, eyes wide.

 

“You’re- You’re okay??”

 

“I’m from Busan. I can hold my breath for like, fifteen minutes,” said Jihoon, shaking the water from his hair like a dog.

 

“B-But! I saw your body!” shouted Chan, pointing to the ceiling. “You were dying!”

 

“Nah, just acting,” said Jihoon nonchalantly. “Pretty good, huh?”

 

“Why didn’t you breathe the air from the pipes?! I tried my best to get you oxygen before anything else!”

 

Jihoon grimaced.

 

“I wasn’t about to breathe that air,” he retorted with a scowl. “You’ll live, yeah, but at what cost? Stank breath for like two years. Good job on your part though; full marks from me!”

 

Chans lumped backwards into Seungcheol, letting out a deep breath.

 

“I hate him.”

 

“You wouldn’t be the first,” said Seungcheol with a laugh. 

 

Chan could feel his bones aching at the stress he had just gone through. His head still wasn’t quite still from the bouts of vertigo.

 

“Do I...get a break now?”

 

“An hour.”

 

“Cool,” replied Chan, letting Seungcheol carry his entire weight. 

 

“I’m going to pass out now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't trust me on the science with the toilet and the mirror lol
> 
> also, from the previous chapter, the got7 agent names:  
> Jackson - Jade  
> Jinyoung - Emerald  
> Mark - Celadon  
> JB - Malachite  
> Youngjae - Mint  
> Yugyeom - Harlequin  
> BamBam - Neon
> 
> they're all shades of green :)))) neon for bam bc it's obnoxious and he'd like that
> 
> please comment if you like! :D


End file.
